


Hunk Mansion

by Lorbie05



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorbie05/pseuds/Lorbie05
Summary: She didn’t know how she let Ginny talk her into coming to a place like this. She was a good witch, and good witches didn’t go to strip clubs, especially muggle strip clubs.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 24
Kudos: 143
Collections: Career Day: A Dumbledore's Armada Flash Fic Competition





	Hunk Mansion

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Career_Day](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Career_Day) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Stripper
> 
> Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine. I don't own anything, I just like to play around in JK's world. Written for the Career Day Flash Fic Competition in Dumbledore's Armada Discord.

She didn’t know how she let Ginny talk her into coming to a place like this. She was a good witch, and good witches didn’t go to strip clubs, especially muggle strip clubs. But here she was, walking into Hunk Mansion, clutching her best friend’s arm.

“Hermione, come on. This is going to be so much fun,” Ginny exclaimed.

“Yeah. Fun. Are you sure? We really don’t have to do this.”

“It’s too late, we’ve already paid, and you’re getting a private dance.”

“I don’t know how you think this is what I need or want, but…”

“But nothing, pull up your Gryffindor knickers, and enjoy yourself.”

“Ok, sure.” _I can do this_ , she thought to herself.

And that was how several minutes later, Hermione found herself sat in a private room, blind fold covering her eyes, waiting in anticipation for some man.

***

She wasn’t sure what to expect, which only made her anxiety grow. Hermione sat on the couch, her battle worn senses screaming at her to run away from this unknown situation. Only her love and trust for Ginny kept her in her seat.

Just as she thought the anticipation might drive her crazy, she heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps coming toward her.

She couldn’t see the man, but oh could she feel his presence in front of her. She could smell him: patchouli, sandalwood, and that other little thing that screamed Severus Snape.

Hermione felt herself having a mild panic attack at the smell. He was gone, disappeared from the Shrieking Shack after being attacked by Nagini. She knew because she went back for him. She had spent years mourning his disappearance. If she were completely honest with herself, the thought of him was what ended her relationship with Ron. He wasn’t Severus, and he never would be. And Ron knew that too.

She stiffened as she felt his legs surround hers. She stopped breathing as he shifted closer. It felt like her heart actually stopped as that nose caressed her cheek.

“Relax, Miss Granger,” the stranger whispered in her ear.

Nothing prepared her for the sound of that voice. That sweet, silky, tenor that had been the lead role in all of her fantasies once she was old enough to have them.

“Breathe.” And with that one simple word, the dam broke and she harshly inhaled.

“How?” she whimpered as his hands started to stroke her heated skin.

“Shhhh, just relax, my pet. Just feel.”

“But…”

“No, just let me take care of you.”

“But Severus,” she said as she ripped off the blindfold. “At least let me look at you.”

Hermione drank in the sight of him. There he was, tight black trousers, hugging his muscular thighs. A white oxford, sleeves rolled up half way, and the top few buttons undone. His black hair was tied back at the nape of his neck, showing off his strong, Romanesque jaw, and his large crooked nose was proudly on display. He wasn’t everyone’s cup of tea, but Hermione found him mesmerizing.

She reached toward his face. “I went back for you, but you were gone.”

“And now you’ve found me. Now you know my secret. So are you going to stay in the nightmares of the past, or can we enjoy the present. Because I let you go. I walked away once from you. I won’t do it again. I tried to be noble and let you live your life. But you’re here now, and I am not that noble man anymore. So I’ll say it again. Sit back, and let me take care of you.”

Severus pushed her back onto the couch and with a grace she only dreamed of, started unbuttoning the oxford, one hole at a time. As each button was undone, bit by bit of his pale chest was revealed to her. Hermione’s mouth went dry by the time his shirt was open.

She reached forward to help him remove his shirt. She couldn’t help it as her hands traveled down his exposed stomach. She felt each dip of his stomach. He wasn’t an extremely bulky man. No, he was lean, but strong. More like a panther instead of a lion. She couldn’t help herself as she placed a kiss on a scar next to his navel.

He gathered her hands again and placed them back on the couch. Reaching back to his belt, he opened the buckle and slowly removed the leather from his trousers. Hermione jumped at the clank of the metal hitting the ground.

“Tell me, Miss Granger, should I keep going? Do you want to see what’s hidden underneath my clothes? I know I’ve dreamed of having you spread out naked before me. A veritable feast, just for me. Have you imagined us together? My cock slowly pumping in and out of that sweet quim of yours? Or perhaps you’ve wanted it fast and hard, me slamming into you from behind? Tell me Miss Granger, because I can make your fantasies come true.”

Hermione could only nod her head along to his suggestions. For someone that prided herself on always having an answer, her brain was pure mush as his zipper lowered. She bit her lip so hard watching his hand come away from his slacks, she could taste blood.

As his pants hit the ground, she could barely look away from the huge bulge in front of her.

“Make a choice soon, otherwise, I’ll choose for you. Either way, you’re not leaving this room until I’m done with you.”

***

Ginny sat at the bar, knocking back drink after drink. When she had found Severus at the muggle strip club, she knew what she had to do. Hermione had confided in her once about the snarky potions professor, and she had to give her this gift. Besides, she knew he would treat her best friend better than her brother. She could finally be happy, and that made Ginny happy.


End file.
